


A New Beginning

by Yumenaris



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth Rotting Fluff, theyre just two idols in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenaris/pseuds/Yumenaris
Summary: Reiji and Natsuki get to unpacking their things. Fluff ensues.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa I’m so sorry this took so long to finish ily

“I know this is a big house, but we  _ do not _ have room for all this Piyo merch!” Reiji shook his head as he looked at the large pile of boxes in their bedroom that his boyfriend had marked as ‘Piyo-Chan Merchandise’ with a little doodle of the character on each box. “Where did you even keep all of this anyways?”

“Aww, but I can't just get rid of it!” Natsuki whined, a sad, innocent pout on his face, giving Reiji the puppy dog eyes that always made the shorter man’s heart melt.

Reiji let out a sigh before thinking of a solution. “Well, we could always put some of the boxes in the garage,” He suggested.

“And all the merchandise you have of yourself?” Natsuki added, tilting his head to the side a bit, though a small, playful smile was still visible on his face.

_ Right. That. _ Reiji thought. “I’ll just have to put some of my own stuff away in the garage too, okay?” He turned around to face Natsuki, cupping his face in his hands and looking up at him. “It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one who had to store some things in there, now, would it?” He playfully squished the man’s cheeks a bit, earning a bigger smile and a small giggle out of him. “We’ll make this work! I promise!” Reiji leaned up to lightly kiss the blonde’s lips with a grin.

Natsuki wrapped his arms around Reiji as he leaned down a bit, as Reiji was a significant amount shorter than him. “Alright,” He hummed softly into the kiss in return.

“Now,” Reiji began as he pulled away. “Why don’t we start unpacking some things? Can’t call this place a home if we don’t make it look the part, right?” He said in his usual cheerful tone.

Natsuki giggled, letting go of the shorter man. “Right!” He clapped his hands.  “Let’s get to work!”

* * *

 

“Hah!” Reiji huffed as he tossed the last box down into the pile of unfolded, empty boxes. “I’d say that’s it for this room!”

Natsuki grinned as he looked around the bedroom they had customized for the two of them. “Uwaa!! It looks perfect for us!!”

“Well, yellow and green always do go quite nicely together, wouldn’t you say?~” Reiji chuckled, grabbing one of his hats off the coat hanger and placing it on top of one of Natsuki’s larger Piyo-Chan plushies which was sitting on the bed.

Before he even got another word out, Reiji was practically tackled down onto the bed by his large boyfriend, nearly knocking all the air out of his lungs.

“N-Natssun!” Reiji blushed softly, a bit confused at the near-ambush. “Wh-Why’re you so excited all of a sudden?” He asked, clearly surprised.

The blonde nuzzled his face into the crook of Reiji’s neck before answering. “I’m just so happy we get to live together now,” He answered simply.

Natsuki probably couldn’t see it, but Reiji couldn’t help let a small, loving smile grow on his lips. “Me too, Natsuun.”

Natsuki pulled back to look at Reiji’s face from above him. “Now we can build pillow forts without Ai getting mad at us,” He grinned, almost like a child.

Reiji giggled at the comment. “That, you at right, my boy~” He said as he leaned up to place a soft kiss to Natsuki’s nose.

Natsuki playfully scrunched up his nose, Reiji’s lips tickling the spot.

“I love you, you big cutie,” Reiji smiled sweetly.

Natsuki kissed Reiji on the lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back. “I love you too, Rei-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop using the “I love you” being the last line of the fic trope??? Never.


End file.
